Clair de lune
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Le studieux Sasuke se voit obligé d'aider le rebelle Naruto à passer ses examens. Mais un tel service demande une rétribution conséquente... UA, SasuNaru


**Titre** : Au clair de la lune

**Auteur** : Moonie Cherry

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Genre** : UA, yaoi, romance, lime

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé** : Le studieux Sasuke se voit obligé d'aider le rebelle Naruto à passer ses examens. Mais un tel service demande une rétribution conséquente...

**Note** : Dans cet univers, Naruto et compagnie ne sont pas des ninjas mais des lettrés étudiant à Konoha Daigaku, une école qui forme les futurs hauts fonctionnaires du daimyô. Autour de cette école gravitent les habitants de la ville, l'Ichiraku, la bibliothèque, une maison de thé et de nobles familles... Tout ce petit monde se débat dans d'impossibles intrigues politiques et amoureuses !

11-17 novembre 2010

* * *

**AU CLAIR DE LA LUNE**

Chôji leva les yeux, plissa les paupières et estima que le cours de maître Iruka allait débuter dans cinq minutes. Arriver à l'heure faisait partie des huit règles d'or que les étudiants de Konoha Daigaku devaient respecter. Transgresser l'une d'elles signifiait la perte d'un nombre de points non négligeable, les bafouer toutes était passible d'un renvoi définitif. Le garçon compta sur ses doigts pour évaluer ses chances d'être renvoyé chez lui, et poussa un imperceptible soupir. Même s'il ne brillait pas par l'excellence de ses résultats, il demeurait néanmoins un étudiant sage et travailleur qui écoutait toujours ses maîtres.

Un coude osseux s'enfonça dans son côté droit. Chôji trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à l'angle du mur contre lequel ses amis et lui se cachaient.

- Faites un peu attention, là derrière ! grommela-t-il à voix basse. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire pincer par les préfets.

- Oh, ça va ! répliqua Kiba sur le même ton. Alors, ils sont partis ?

Chôji glissa un regard en direction de l'entrée de leur dortoir. Trois senpais venaient d'en sortir et discutaient à voix basse devant la porte. L'un d'eux consignait sur une ardoise de cire les noms des élèves pris en flagrant délit de grasse matinée. Désignés par le doyen pour leurs qualités morales et leur sérieux, les préfets veillaient au bon maintien de l'ordre et au respect des règles par les plus jeunes. Considérés comme d'incurables lèche-bottes, ils suscitaient autant la crainte que le mépris.

Ils se retirèrent enfin et poursuivirent leur besogne ingrate dans un autre dortoir. Chôji fit signe à ses complices que le danger était passé. Kiba lâcha un "C'est pas trop tôt !" tandis que Shino restait imperturbable derrière ses lunettes noires.

- Allons-y, déclara ce dernier, et Chôji se demanda s'il se prenait pour le leader de leur petite bande, ou bien si c'était juste une façon de parler.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir à pas de loup. Les lattes du plancher grincèrent lorsqu'ils gravirent les marches conduisant au premier étage, et Chôji murmura un inutile "chut". Parvenus à destination, Kiba s'avança et fit coulisser doucement la porte. Un spectacle navrant les accueillit.

Les rideaux à demi tirés laissaient passer la clarté du jour, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger l'unique occupant de la pièce. À l'image de toutes les autres chambres, elle ne comportait qu'une petite table basse servant de bureau, un baquet dans lequel stagnait l'eau d'une toilette précédente, et un coffre où étaient conservés livres, rouleaux et matériel d'écriture. Des panneaux insérés dans le mur opposé à la fenêtre dissimulaient des placards. Au beau milieu des tatamis régnait un impossible désordre, un futon de guingois, et des couvertures balayées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il en sortait un bras nu, deux mollets tout aussi peu couverts et ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une chevelure blonde.

Kiba attrapa la cheville la plus proche.

- Ohé, Naruto ! souffla-t-il en se mettant à tirer.

Un grognement baveux lui répondit, et le paisible dormeur s'enfonça plus profondément dans son sommeil.

- Laisse-moi essayer, proposa Chôji pendant que le jeune Inuzuka s'épuisait vainement à extirper leur camarade de sa couette.

Il s'accroupit devant un pied. Sérieux comme un ministre, il entreprit d'en chatouiller la plante. Les orteils remuèrent brièvement avant de s'immobiliser.

- Ça ne marchera pas, dit alors Shino.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? râla Kiba, agacé par le flegme de son ami.

- Tu te souviens de l'alerte incendie de l'année dernière ? Celle qui nous a tous tirés du lit au milieu de la nuit et qui, dois-je te le rappeler, nous a vus courir hors de l'enceinte de l'école en poussant des hurlements terrifiés.

- Je n'ai certainement pas hurlé, fit Kiba en croisant les bras.

- Tu as crié comme une fille, rétorqua Chôji en gloussant.

- Tu me confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre ! protesta l'autre en haussant la voix. Uchiha, par exemple !

- Sasuke est sorti de sa chambre sans se presser et a traversé les jardins comme s'il faisait une promenade de santé. Et si tu te souviens bien, c'est lui qui a fait remarquer à nos professeurs paniqués qu'on ne voyait de fumée nulle part, et qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une fausse alerte.

- Encore un mauvais coup de Kankurô-senpai, même si l'on n'a jamais trouvé de preuve.

- Toujours est-il que Naruto est resté dans sa chambre tout le temps qu'a duré cette pagaille, qu'il n'a rien entendu du tout et qu'il a dormi d'un sommeil de pierre ! conclut Chôji dans un éclat de voix.

- Parlez plus fort, tous les deux, on ne vous a pas entendus à l'autre bout de la ville, nota Shino d'une voix acide.

Chôji se couvrit la bouche d'une main, penaud. Kiba pinça les lèvres et se tut, vexé de devoir donner raison à leur camarade. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre, enjamba le corps inerte d'où s'échappait des ronflements. Avec précaution, il souleva le baquet et le porta jusqu'au monticule de couvertures sous lequel se terrait Naruto. Levant les yeux (ou plutôt ses lunettes) vers ses deux amis, il leur adressa un bref mouvement de tête.

Chôji soupira, devinant la suite des opérations. Aidé de Kiba, il tira sur les draps pour révéler le corps endormi du blond, dont l'intimité était chastement recouverte d'un caleçon aux motifs indéfinis, des taches vertes qui ressemblaient de loin à de minuscules légumes mais qui étaient peut-être aussi des crapauds.

Un rare sourire étira les lèvres de Shino, qui bascula le baquet au-dessus de la tête de Naruto. Le contenu coula tel un torrent glacial sur son visage bienheureux.

- AAAAAAAH !

La méthode de Shino avait beau être brutale, elle était diablement efficace, songea Chôji en suivant du regard le bond impressionnant exécuté par Naruto. L'adolescent se mit à beugler des insanités, de celles que l'on n'entendait que dans des bouges peu fréquentables, puis il se mit à distribuer des baffes dans le vide. Les oreilles de Kiba sifflèrent et il se jeta aussitôt dans la bagarre. Shino opta pour une retraite prudente et recula de plusieurs pas.

- Si les préfets ne rappliquent pas avec tout ce raffut...

- Aide-moi, veux-tu ? fit Shino en approchant lentement de la zone de combat.

Il tendit le bras et sa main se referma sur le col de Kiba, qu'il tira en arrière. Avec beaucoup plus de mal, Chôji parvint à maîtriser Naruto, dont la fureur paraissait ne pas devoir connaître de fin. Le jeune Akimichi se mit à le secouer.

- Naruto ! Naruto, arrête de te débattre... Aïe ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me mordre ?

Le blond retrouva peu à peu son calme, et cligna des yeux.

- Chôji ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

- Bien sûr que c'est Chôji ! répliqua celui-ci. Qui d'autre ?

- Kiba ? Shino ? continua le blond en se dégageant de l'étreinte qui le retenait prisonnier. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dans ma chambre ?

- À ton avis ? On est venu sauver tes misérables petites miches, dit Kiba d'un ton peu amène.

- Hé, de quel droit tu insultes mon postérieur !

- Ton postérieur va se retrouver hors de l'école si tu arrives en retard à la leçon de maître Iruka, dit Shino.

- Quoi ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- L'heure du premier cours de la journée, soupira Chôji. J'entends le tambour qui bat le rappel, de l'autre côté du campus.

- Naruto, tu n'as pas intérêt à traîner.

Sur ces paroles, Shino s'empressa de gagner le bâtiment où les attendait maître Iruka, talonné de près par Chôji et Kiba.

Un peu perdu, Naruto se frotta les yeux. Puis il prit une brusque inspiration, réalisant ce que ses camarades venaient de lui apprendre.

- Zut et crotte ! jura-t-il en se jetant sur le sol.

Il réussit à mettre la main sur son uniforme, peu reluisant après plusieurs nuits passées à découcher, et enfila non sans mal son hakama bleu sombre et la veste vert sapin dont la manche droite était ornée du symbole de Konoha Daigaku, une feuille cousue de fils d'or.

Naruto dégringola les escaliers, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements en désordre. Il chercha frénétiquement ses sandales là où il les avait laissées la veille, ne les trouva pas, se douta que quelques plaisantins les avaient cachées et fila dehors chaussé de ses tabis.

Il n'entendit pas les ricanements des préfets qui passaient par là. Ils lui lancèrent des adieux moqueurs, certains que cette fois le blond ne s'en sortirait pas par l'une de ses pirouettes.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de cours, la porte était close. Évidemment.

Une grimace déforma ses traits, et il lutta contre l'envie de faire demi-tour. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha vers le panneau de bois et tendit l'oreille. La voix de maître Iruka récitait un long passage tiré des œuvres de Confucius avec une passion et une énergie qui lui donnèrent la migraine. Avec un soupir, Naruto s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Les jambes croisées, il se laissa aller en arrière et ses yeux plongèrent dans le bleu clair du ciel matinal.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent, et il songea aux raisons qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'à Konoha Daigaku. Les études n'étaient pas son point fort, et jamais il n'avait eu l'intention d'embrasser une carrière de bureaucrate au service du daimyô. De plus il était sans le sou, impossible pour lui d'acheter une charge officielle si ses hypothétiques talents ne lui avaient pas suffi.

Un beau jour, alors qu'il traînait dans les rues de son village, dont il terrorisait les habitants par ses mauvaises farces, le doyen en personne s'était présenté sur le seuil de sa modeste demeure. Par un discours qui l'avait laissé perplexe, le vieil homme était parvenu à convaincre sa mère d'amener Naruto dans son école, histoire de parfaire son éducation. Après une fugue qui avait duré trois jours et deux nuits, Sarutobi Hiruzen avait mis la main sur l'enfant terrible. Le prenant entre quatre yeux, il lui avait dit que "ce n'était pas à un vieux singe que l'on apprenait à faire la grimace" et que, pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait intérêt à faire ce qu'on lui disait. Naruto s'était renfrogné, prêt à en découdre, et l'homme avait éclaté de rire. Après l'avoir traité de forte tête, il lui avait dit :

- Mon garçon, je peux te donner la chose que tu désires le plus au monde. Si tu viens avec moi, je te dirai qui est ton père.

Naruto avait haussé les épaules. Pourtant, le lendemain matin, il se séparait de sa mère dans des adieux déchirants, et suivait le doyen de Konoha vers sa nouvelle vie. Bien sûr, le vieux roublard n'avait pas tenu parole et à ce jour, Naruto attendait toujours les précieuses informations concernant son géniteur...

Il avait fini par s'assoupir lorsque la porte coulissa, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Naruto bascula et se retrouva étalé par terre. Un visage furieux se pencha vers lui.

- Uzumaki, tu viendras me voir une fois que les élèves seront partis, dit Iruka d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu ne pourras pas dire qu'on ne t'a pas prévenu, maugréa Kiba en passant à côté de lui.

Les étudiants sortirent de la salle de classe l'un après l'autre. Chôji lui adressa un regard plein de sympathie, et Shino lança un pfft qui signifiait "bien fait pour ta pomme".

Le dernier élève traversa la pièce sans se hâter. D'un pas égal, il dépassa Naruto, qui se dit alors qu'il avait échappé au pire. Il se tendit lorsque l'autre garçon ralentit et tourna légèrement la tête. Un regard noir, rempli d'un mépris qui transperça Naruto comme un poignard.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sa majesté, sa seigneurie Sasuke, monsieur le premier de la classe, trop occupé à réviser ses leçons pour voir le monde exister autour de lui.

- Rhaaa ! gronda Naruto en se relevant d'un bond.

Il s'apprêtait à lui montrer sa façon de penser quand maître Iruka le rappela à l'ordre. Dépité, Naruto contempla Sasuke qui s'éloignait d'une démarche tranquille et suivit son professeur à reculons.

Le maître s'agenouilla derrière son bureau, et l'élève s'assit face à lui en prenant une pose délibérément décontractée.

Iruka croisa et décroisa les doigts, et son front se barra d'un pli soucieux.

- Uzumaki Naruto... soupira-t-il. Quand vas-tu apprendre à respecter les règles ?

- Quand les poules auront des dents, répliqua le blond en arborant un air effronté.

Le maître fronça les sourcils, et son expression se fit dangereusement menaçante.

- Sache que ma patience a des limites, et que tu risques de payer cher ton insolence.

Naruto fit la moue mais jugea préférable de ne pas en rajouter. Maître Iruka avait beau être le plus aimable et le plus indulgent de ses enseignants, ses colères n'en étaient pas moins redoutables.

- Tu accumules les retards, tu te bagarres avec les autres étudiants, tu insultes tes maîtres et tu te moques du règlement, tes notes sont absolument catastrophiques... et le pire, tu passes tes nuits dehors, dans des lieux que la décence ne me permet pas de nommer !

- Ce n'est qu'une maison de thé, sensei...

- Je refuse d'être entraîné dans des sujets aussi scabreux ! coupa Iruka en tapant du poing sur la table.

Naruto baissa la tête. Maître Iruka inspira longuement.

- C'est la dernière chance que l'on te donne, Uzumaki.

- Je ne suis pas renvoyé ? s'exclama le plus jeune, qui s'attendait à être réexpédié chez lui à coups de pied dans le derrière.

- Pas encore. Mais dis-toi bien que Sarutobi-sama ne pourra pas toujours plaider ta cause devant le conseil de l'école. Il emploie tous les moyens à sa disposition pour te garder entre nos murs, quitte à se discréditer et à perdre sa place.

- Vraiment ?

Naruto ne s'était jamais douté des efforts que prodiguait le vieil homme pour le défendre lui, le chenapan venu du fin fond de sa campagne.

- Vraiment, continua Iruka, dont la voix s'adoucit. Naruto, le doyen fait beaucoup pour toi, bien plus que pour aucun autre élève de Konoha Daigaku. Et ce qui me chagrine, c'est que tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte.

- Mais sensei, je ne savais pas !

- Quand bien même tu aurais été au courant, cela t'aurait-il poussé à corriger ton comportement ?

Naruto prit quelques secondes pour répondre à la question, ce qui suffit à son maître pour comprendre les raisons de son hésitation.

- Voyou un jour, voyou toujours, murmura Iruka, et sa voix trahissait sa déception.

- Je... je peux faire des efforts.

- En es-tu sûr ? Comment te faire confiance, Uzumaki ? Est-ce le remords qui t'anime ?

Naruto regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux.

- Non, Iruka-sensei. Il se trouve juste que même un voyou a le sens de l'honneur, et je ne veux rien devoir à personne. Pas même au doyen.

Le visage d'Iruka s'éclaira.

- C'est une raison que je peux accepter de ta part.

- Je veux payer ma dette à Sarutobi-sama, et être quitte avec lui. Ensuite, je partirai de Konoha Daigaku de mon propre chef. Dites-moi seulement ce que je dois faire.

- Dans exactement deux semaines aura lieu l'examen de mi-semestre. Quatre épreuves : poésie, histoire, calligraphie, et tir à l'arc. Si tu les réussis toutes, ta dette sera effacée et tu pourras rester ici.

- Maître, quels que soient mes résultats, je crois qu'il me faudra partir, répondit Naruto d'un air faussement dégagé. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il y a pas mal de monde par ici qui n'apprécie pas ma compagnie.

- N'en sois pas si convaincu, fit Iruka en souriant, et il congédia l'adolescent.

oOoOo

- La poisse...

Naruto shoota dans un caillou et le regarda s'écraser contre un mur. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il déambulait dans les rues en foudroyant du regard quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin. Les commerçants qui avaient l'habitude de voir le garçon rôder dans les parages poussaient de petits soupirs résignés, imaginant qu'il avait dû jouer quelque tour pendable et qu'il devait à présent en payer les conséquences.

Pourquoi s'était-il montré si pressé de réparer le tort causé envers le doyen ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'en avait-il à faire, de ce vieil enquiquineur ? Après tout, Naruto ne lui devait rien d'autre que réprimandes et punitions, et du temps perdu à devoir écouter des discours interminables et ennuyeux au possible.

Il lui fallait absolument se changer les idées. Aussi, après avoir assisté à la dernière leçon de la journée - au prix d'incommensurables efforts - il avait quitté les calmes jardins de l'école pour se retrouver dans les rues bruyantes et animées du centre-ville. Direction l'Ichiraku, une gargote très prisée des étudiants et qui servait les ramens les plus fameux du pays.

Son estomac se mit à gronder à la perspective de déguster ce mets si goûteux. Naruto bifurqua dans une ruelle peu fréquentée et qui, après quelques circonvolutions, tombait directement devant le restaurant.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Le blond ralentit le pas et, se faisant plus discret, observa la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin devant lui. Un groupe d'étudiants plus âgés faisaient cercle autour d'un élève à la tête baissée, mais Naruto n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas reconnaître la chevelure sombre qui masquait le visage de ce dernier.

Le blond ricana. Parfois, la justice frappait avec une étonnante acuité. Pas plus tard que ce matin, Uchiha Sasuke s'était gaussé de son infortune, et voilà qu'il subissait à son tour les tourments orchestrés par leurs senpais.

- Bien fait pour cet arrogant petit merdeux ! souffla tout bas Naruto.

La conversation prit un tour plus venimeux comme Sasuke demeurait de marbre face aux moqueries de ses harceleurs. L'un d'eux, une armoire à glace qui avait l'air d'avoir plus de muscles que de cervelle, le poussa rudement. Sasuke recula d'un pas, mais ne céda pas plus et rétablit son équilibre comme s'il n'avait été victime que d'une pichenette. Naruto haussa un sourcil.

Un autre aboya une insulte particulièrement abominable, même du point de vue de Naruto qui pourtant était un fin connaisseur en la matière. Le malotru ne vit rien venir, pas plus que ses camarades d'ailleurs. Lâchant les livres qu'il portait, Sasuke se déplaça et frappa du plat de la main le menton de son adversaire, qui tomba à la renverse. Un deuxième senpai voulut se porter au secours de son camarade mais à peine s'était-il glissé derrière le brun que celui-ci lui porta un coup fatal dans les parties intimes. Un troisième, puis un quatrième rejoignirent leurs deux compères au tapis.

Naruto leva son autre sourcil.

Qui aurait cru que le "prince de glace" savait faire autre chose que manier le pinceau ?

Sasuke épousseta sa veste à peine froissée par la rixe qui s'était terminée aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée. Les senpais se relevèrent avec difficulté, et prirent la tangente non sans avoir juré de se venger. L'adolescent ne répondit pas à cette lamentable et ultime provocation. D'un mouvement élégant, il ramassa ses livres et reprit sa route. Sans doute vers la bibliothèque ou bien le marchand d'encre et de rouleaux.

Voilà qui était très intéressant, nota Naruto en son for intérieur. Avec une grimace, il se vit forcé de reconnaître qu'Uchiha Sasuke n'était pas l'une de ces poules mouillées qui se cachaient derrière leurs bonnes notes. De plus, jamais il ne s'était abaissé à flatter les professeurs dans l'espoir de se faire mousser. Au contraire, il passait son temps à ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui, que ce fût en classe, à la cantine ou sur le terrain d'entraînement. Son laconisme trahissait peut-être plus une certaine misanthropie qu'une arrogance de petit noble imbu de son nom et de sa position sociale...

Naruto secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il se mettait à trouver des excuses à l'attitude insupportable de celui qu'il considérait comme son éternel rival !

D'un pas déterminé, il entreprit de gagner l'Ichiraku au plus vite. Son estomac criait famine.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par un morceau de tissu sombre, sans doute arraché au cours de la bagarre. Pris d'une impulsion, il se baissa pour le ramasser.

C'était un carré d'étoffe de couleur noire, dont les bords avaient été soigneusement découpés. En son centre était brodé un motif que Naruto reconnut comme étant le symbole de la famille Uchiha : un éventail rouge et blanc. Étrange... Il était impossible que ce tissu fût prélevé sur le vêtement de Sasuke lors de l'affrontement, vu qu'il portait l'uniforme de l'école. Sans doute le gardait-il sur lui et l'avait-il perdu dans le feu de l'action...

- Oh, et puis quelle importance ! lâcha Naruto en fourrant l'étoffe dans sa poche.

Ce petit prétentieux d'Uchiha lui avait fait perdre suffisamment de temps, et c'est en courant qu'il rejoignit la devanture de l'Ichiraku.

Il souleva le panneau de toile qui protégeait l'intérieur du restaurant du bruit et de la poussière de la rue, et salua le chef cuisinier d'un bonjour sonore.

- Naruto-kun, mon client favori ! s'exclama l'homme, qui entreprit aussitôt de préparer un bol pour l'adolescent.

- Ne lésinez pas sur les lamelles de porc, Teuchi-san. Je meurs de faim !

Il avisa une table où ses amis s'étaient réunis et se laissa tomber sur le dernier siège libre, à côté de Chôji.

- Maître Iruka n'a pas été trop dur avec toi ? demanda celui-ci d'un air soucieux.

- Nan, fit Naruto en nouant ses mains derrière la nuque. Tu penses bien que je fais ce que je veux de ce brave Iruka-sensei !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, murmura Shino.

Le blond grommela.

- De toute façon, je finirai bien par me faire jeter un jour ou l'autre de cette école.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te tracasser plus que ça. Si je me faisais exclure pour mauvais comportement, ma mère en serait malade et ferait en sorte que je le regrette jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, dit Kiba, et il frissonna à la pensée de la colère maternelle.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Chôji.

- Hmm, acquiesça Shino.

- Les gars, les gars, les gars... soupira Naruto en prenant un faux air de vieux sage. Les études, c'est comme mourir à petit feu. Ça vous consume de l'intérieur, ça vous tue les yeux à force de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches d'écrivaillons pompeux, et ça vous prive d'une énergie que vous pourriez employer à des activités beaucoup plus saines et qui valent la peine de vivre.

- Si ces activités impliquent la fréquentation de la Maison des Fleurs et des Saules, très peu pour moi, dit Chôji en faisant référence à la maison de thé la plus célèbre de la ville.

- Pas seulement ! s'exclama Naruto. Mais au moins, là-bas, les gens savent vivre et s'amuser.

- Ils savent surtout se laisser détrousser par des filles de mauvaise vie, insista son ami. Franchement Naruto, combien d'argent as-tu laissé dans cet établissement ?

- L'argent ne compte pas quand il s'agit d'amour !

- On ne parle pas d'amour mais de relations sexuelles monnayées au prix fort.

- Rho la la, l'amour, le sexe, quelle différence...

- Je veux croire qu'il y en ait une, justement, se renfrogna Chôji.

- Il n'a pas tort, tu sais, renchérit Kiba.

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Ma parole, à vous entendre on dirait que j'ai affaire à des puceaux qui se gavent de littérature romantique !

Chôji grogna et détourna le regard. Kiba s'étrangla en avalant une nouille de travers. Shino, dont la gêne était pour une fois visible, lui tapota le dos sans grande conviction. Le regard de Naruto alla de l'un à l'autre. La surprise se peignit sur son visage.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le chef Teuchi se racla la gorge et posa un bol de ramen fumant devant le blond avant de reprendre sa place derrière ses fourneaux.

- Sans blague... dit enfin le blond.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de parler d'autre chose, fit Kiba, mal à l'aise.

- Pas question. Et je refuse de croire qu'aucun de vous ne l'a jamais fait !

- Et alors... murmura faiblement Chôji. Ce n'est pas une honte...

- Pour un garçon de dix-huit ans et en pleine possession de ses moyens, ça craint. Kiba, tu n'arrêtes pas de te vanter d'emballer toutes les filles que tu croises !

- C'est pas pour ça que je me permets de leur sauter dessus, répliqua l'intéressé.

- Shino, toi au moins...

Ce dernier regarda ailleurs. Naruto poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me charger de votre éducation.

D'un geste sec, il sépara ses baguettes et les plongea dans ses ramens.

oOoOo

Les yeux écarquillés, Chôji promenait son regard sur les rues de la ville comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de violer le couvre-feu et de vagabonder à l'extérieur après le crépuscule. Peu rassuré, il se rapprocha de ses amis et agrippa discrètement la manche de Kiba. Ce dernier se dégagea en râlant.

- Chôji ! Arrête de faire le bébé, le gronda-t-il, bien que lui-même n'en menât pas large.

Accompagnés d'un Shino plus raide que de coutume, les trois garçons suivaient Naruto à travers des quartiers qu'ils n'avaient que rarement parcourus. L'enceinte rassurante de Konoha Daigaku s'éloignait à chacun de leurs pas, et les honnêtes commerces s'effaçaient pour laisser la place à des bars débordant de chansons paillardes. De loin en loin, des jeunes gens vêtus de kimonos chatoyants allumaient des lanternes rouges devant les maisons de plaisir.

Naruto évoluait dans ce monde nocturne comme un poisson dans l'eau. D'une remarque salace, il saluait les filles qui rougissaient de coquetterie, leurs oreilles ayant entendu bien pire. Les garçons lui lançaient des œillades aguicheuses et, loin de s'en offusquer, le blond leur répondait d'un rire plein de connivence.

Kiba faisait de son mieux pour masquer son désarroi, ne voulant pas passer pour une oie blanche. La bouche grande ouverte, Chôji laissait son regard dériver sur les nuques blanches des courtisanes. Nul ne savait ce qui attirait l'attention de Shino, dont les yeux étaient cachés derrière ses inséparables lunettes noires, mais il était à parier qu'il ne fixait pas seulement le bout de ses sandales.

La petite troupe stoppa devant une façade élégante ; la flamme rougeoyante qui brillait dans une lanterne signalait la nature des activités que l'on pratiquait à l'intérieur.

- Tsunade-bâ-san ! chantonna Naruto en entrant dans la Maison des Fleurs et des Saules. Uzumaki Naruto est de retour.

Une voix féminine gronda au fond du couloir.

- Uzumaki. Tu es venu allonger la note de tes soirées impayées ?

- Pas cette fois, Bâ-san. J'ai amené quelques amis avec moi.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et la propriétaire de l'établissement apparut. Tsunade avança vers les quatre garçons d'un pas chancelant. Elle se pencha vers eux, leur offrant une vue imprenable sur l'échancrure de son kimono, et observa leurs visages juvéniles. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge sombre.

- Tu as trouvé ces trois-là sous les jupes de leurs mères, Uzumaki ?

- Ce sont mes camarades de classes, Tsunade-san. Montrez-leur un peu de respect même s'ils ne le méritent pas, car ils ont de quoi payer.

La femme se redressa.

- Soit, dit-elle. Profitez bien de votre nuit, jeunes gens ! La vie est trop courte pour tous les plaisirs qu'elle peut vous offrir. Et toi Uzumaki, n'oublie pas de passer voir Shizune pour mettre ton ardoise à jour.

- Oui oui, soupira Naruto. Allez, profitons de cette soirée pour nous amuser, ajouta-t-il en invitant ses amis à pénétrer dans une pièce.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps l'arrivée de leurs compagnes d'un soir. Trois jeunes filles vêtues de leurs plus beaux atours firent irruption dans la chambre, l'une tenant une grande bouteille de saké, la seconde des coupes, et la troisième un shamisen.

- Naruto-kun, tu nous as tellement manqué ! s'exclama la plus âgée.

- On ne t'attendait pas de sitôt, fit la seconde, une charmante blonde. Après ta dernière nuit passée ici, je pensais que tu ne serais pas d'attaque avant plusieurs semaines.

- C'est mal me connaître, Ino-chan. Temari, j'adore la coupe de ton kimono.

La geisha lui lança un clin d'œil.

- C'est chic, non ? Shizune-san l'a rapporté de son voyage à la capitale.

- Tenten-chan, toujours fâchée contre moi ? s'enquit Naruto en se tournant vers la troisième.

Celle-ci ôta l'un de ses tabis et le lança à la figure de son client.

- Ça répond à ta question ? maugréa-t-elle d'un ton sombre.

- Quand j'ai comparé ta coiffure à des petits pains à la vapeur, c'était un compliment, pleurnicha le blond, faussement vexé.

- Il faut excuser Tenten, dit Temari en se glissant tout contre Shino, qui se figea aussitôt. Elle est nouvelle et encore très jeune, elle ne connaît pas encore toutes nos règles.

Ino prit place à côté de Chôji, et lui versa une coupe d'alcool.

- Je... je... je ne bois pas... balbutia-t-il, en proie à un trouble qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, pas même en lisant les écrits de Dame Murasaki.

- Vous me vexeriez beaucoup si vous n'acceptiez pas le verre que je vous offre, dit Ino en battant des cils.

- Mesdemoiselles ! appela Naruto. Je compte sur vous pour faire passer à mes camarades et moi-même la plus folle et la plus délirante des nuits de la Maison des Fleurs !

- Bien dit ! s'écria Temari.

Quelques heures plus tard, les corps et les consciences s'étaient assouplis à la faveur du saké et de la bonne humeur des trois hôtesses. Kiba dodelinait de la tête, bercé par les accords de l'instrument dont jouait Tenten. Shino luttait pour conserver un esprit vif et alerte, et Chôji laissait échapper un hoquet entre deux gloussements. Le visage de Naruto s'orna d'un sourire satisfait. La mission qu'il s'était octroyée était en bonne voie d'achèvement.

C'était sans compter l'intervention du jeune Aburame, qui avait le don de gâcher une soirée si bien commencée.

- Naruto, que t'a dit Iruka-sensei ?

Le sourire du blond se figea, et il marmonna entre ses dents.

- Shino, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Profite et savoure de la compagnie au lieu de jouer les trouble-fêtes.

- Pardon de m'inquiéter pour ton sort.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tenten, curieuse.

- Naruto risque une nouvelle fois l'expulsion de Konoha Daigaku.

- Oh non... soupira Ino, compatissante.

- C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Et de toute façon, j'ai obtenu un répit.

- Vraiment ? fit Kiba. On peut savoir grâce à quelle entourloupe ?

- Les examens qui auront lieu dans deux semaines, expliqua Naruto d'un ton exaspéré. Je dois tous les réussir.

Chôji rigola bêtement.

- Mais tu n'y arriveras jamais ! s'écria-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux d'Ino.

- Eh bien... je comptais sur l'aide de quelques amis pour m'aider... hésita le blond.

Shino soupira.

- Naruto...

- Tu nous en demandes un peu trop, dit Kiba.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons les compétences pour te faire rattraper tout le retard que tu as accumulé, renchérit le jeune Aburame.

- Les gars, vous n'allez pas me laisser tomber... sanglota Naruto, cette fois réellement déçu.

- On voudrait bien, mais Naruto, on a déjà du mal à tenir le rythme imposé par les professeurs.

- Il faudrait un génie pour t'aider à passer les épreuves, prononça sentencieusement Chôji, puis il ferma les yeux et lâcha un ronflement sonore.

Tous marquèrent un instant de silence. Enfin, les lèvres de Shino s'étirèrent en un rictus narquois.

- In vino veritas, dit-il. La vérité se trouve toujours dans les vapeurs de l'alcool.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Naruto, soupçonneux.

L'expression de son ami ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Comme l'a si bien dit Chôji, seul un génie saura superviser tes révisions et te donner les moyens d'améliorer tes résultats.

- Et où vais-je trouver ce merveilleux génie ?

- Mais voyons Naruto, il se trouve dans la même classe que toi ! s'exclama Kiba, qui avait compris où Shino voulait en venir.

Naruto les regarda d'un air perplexe.

- On te parle d'Uchiha Sasuke, bien sûr !

oOoOo

Naruto mordillait l'extrémité de son pinceau, les yeux rivés sur le feuillage verdoyant des arbres qui bordaient le jardin. Il lui semblait que la leçon de calligraphie durait depuis des heures, et ses genoux commençaient à le faire souffrir à force de garder la même position inconfortable. La feuille posée devant lui ne portait que les premiers mots du poème qu'il était sensé copier. Les kanjis maladroitement tracés avaient depuis longtemps séché, impossible de rattraper les erreurs qu'il avait faites.

Son regard se reporta sur la silhouette assoupie du professeur. À peine avait-il donné la consigne du jour que maître Danzô s'était mis à somnoler. Son seul œil valide avait fini par se fermer et son menton était tombé sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'était faite profonde, et quelques élèves avaient cru bon de pousser un soupir de soulagement. C'était sans compter la présence de l'assistant du maître, qui veillait au grain et avait rappelé ses cadets à l'ordre. Le jeune homme semblait absorbé par le travail qu'il était en train d'accomplir, et Naruto envia l'aisance avec laquelle il dessinait les caractères. Soudain, il leva la tête et adressa un clin d' œil à Naruto. Celui-ci reporta aussitôt sa concentration sur sa feuille. Sai-senpai était étrange ; malgré tous ses efforts, le blond ne parvenait jamais tout à fait à le comprendre, et cela l'intriguait.

Faisant mine de tremper son pinceau dans l'encre noire, Naruto regarda par-dessous son coude et observa son voisin de table. Le hasard l'avait placé juste à côté de Sasuke, et il repensa à la suggestion de Shino et Kiba.

Oui mais voilà, Uchiha était un égocentrique qui détestait le monde entier. Même en rampant à plat ventre sur le sol, et Naruto ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire cela, il était peu probable que le brun accepte de lui adresser la parole, encore moins de l'aider.

À moins qu'il n'ait quelque chose à lui proposer en échange...

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira. Sa main plongea dans la poche de son haori, il se demanda si ce qu'il cherchait y était encore... Oui ! s'écria-t-il en lui-même lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le carré de tissu.

Le tambour battit la fin de la leçon, et les étudiants s'étirèrent en poussant des gémissements douloureux. Maître Danzô sortit de sa torpeur, et Sai rangea son matériel de calligraphie avant d'aider le vieil homme à se lever.

Naruto bondit de sa place, sortit de la classe et huma avec bonheur l'air estival. Il trépigna d'impatience en attendant Sasuke. Comme à son habitude, le brun quitta la salle en dernier, et passa devant Naruto en l'ignorant royalement. Le garçon prit sur lui de ne pas s'énerver. Il héla son camarade.

- Hé, Uchiha !

Celui-ci continua de marcher sans daigner se retourner.

- Ohé, Uchiha ! Je te cause !

Toujours rien.

- Tu es devenu sourd ou tu as perdu tes bonnes manières ? râla Naruto en tapant du pied.

Sasuke s'immobilisa. Naruto n'ajouta rien, boudeur. Enfin le brun tourna imperceptiblement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Naruto fit la moue. Il sentait bien qu'il allait se ridiculiser, mais une promesse était une promesse. Et curieusement, il n'avait pas envie de décevoir plus encore maître Iruka. Il avança vers le garçon en traînant des pieds.

- Uchiha... j'ai un service à te demander.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, répondit l'autre en reprenant son chemin.

- Attends ! cria Naruto en se mettant à le suivre.

- Lâche-moi, fit Sasuke en accélérant.

- Pas question. C'est important !

Le jeune blond le poursuivit jusqu'à son dortoir, alternant les supplications et les insultes. Sasuke ne lui répondait que par intermittence, et toujours d'une voix aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Sasuke posa la main sur la poignée de sa porte, et de l'autre serra ses livres contre lui. Ses yeux sombres foudroyèrent Naruto sur place.

- Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois, lâcha le premier d'un ton glacial. Laisse-moi tranquille ou tu regretteras amèrement d'avoir osé m'adresser la parole.

- Oooh, monsieur l'aristo refuse de se frotter au petit peuple ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le blond.

Les doigts de Sasuke agrippèrent plus fort la couverture de ses livres.

- Tu ne me crois pas capable de te donner une bonne leçon ? dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant.

- Une bonne leçon ? Je ne demande que ça, en rajouta Naruto. Et même plusieurs si tu es d'accord.

Sasuke le considéra comme s'il était devenu fou. Naruto recouvra un semblant de sérieux.

- Ça m'est très difficile de l'admettre, mais j'ai besoin de tes services.

Le brun se tint coi, et Naruto prit son silence pour une invitation à exposer sa requête.

- Je... dois à tout prix réussir les prochains examens de mi-semestre, et je sais que je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, continua-t-il en se grattant la tête, embarrassé. Je voudrais... accepterais-tu de m'aider à étudier ?

Le jeune homme le contempla un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, puis il tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre.

- Adieu, dit-il en ouvrant sa porte. Et si tu tiens à ta misérable existence, veille à ne plus jamais croiser ma route.

- Mais attends ! s'exclama Naruto en le retenant par sa manche.

- Dans quelle langue faut-il te parler pour que tu comprennes ? Lâche-moi tout de suite ! répliqua Sasuke, qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

- Non ! fit le blond en le tirant vers lui.

- Uzumaki !

Les livres tombèrent sur le sol et Sasuke tendit le bras pour attraper Naruto à la gorge. Ce dernier se déroba de justesse et recula hors de portée.

- Je ne suis pas venu juste pour m'écraser devant toi et te supplier de m'aider, déclara-t-il, et dans ses yeux bleus flotta une ombre qui fit hésiter le jeune Uchiha.

- Et alors ?

- J'ai quelque chose qui, je suppose, doit t'appartenir.

- Si elle est à moi, dans ce cas tu devrais me la rendre, dit Sasuke d'un ton indifférent, et il se baissa pour récupérer ses livres.

Naruto en profita pour sortir de sa poche le morceau d'étoffe.

- Ceci est à toi, non ?

Les yeux noirs s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Je l'ai cherché partout... souffla-t-il, et ses doigts se tendirent vers le précieux carré de tissu.

- Pas question, ce serait trop facile ! dit le blond en pressant l'étoffe contre sa poitrine.

- Rends-le moi, gronda Sasuke, tel un fauve prêt à bondir.

- Attention Uchiha, je suis très maladroit, avertit Naruto. Tu ne voudrais pas que je le déchire pendant que tu essaies de me l'arracher des mains, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sale petit voleur. Je savais que tu étais méprisable, mais à ce point...

Naruto le considéra d'un air froid.

- Eh oui, que veux-tu... mais le méprisable voleur que je suis possède une chose que tu désires récupérer. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour réussir mes examens. On pourrait peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente, non ?

Le brun lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu de chantage plus minable...

- Minable, misérable... Toujours est-il que je te rendrai volontiers ce bout de tissu si tu m'aides à réviser.

- Rien ne m'empêche d'accepter et ensuite de te laisser tomber.

- C'est pour cela que tu n'auras ton bien qu'une fois les épreuves passées. Je suis peut-être bête mais pas naïf, Uchiha.

Celui-ci prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux termes du marché.

- Alors ? insista Naruto.

Sasuke inspira profondément.

- Reviens ce soir, à minuit. Ici même, et ne sois pas en retard.

oOoOo

Pieds nus, Naruto traversa le couloir de son étage et descendit l'escalier en prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer les marches. Les rayons du premier quartier de lune prodiguaient une faible clarté, suffisante malgré tout pour qui savait se repérer dans le campus de Konoha Daigaku. N'étant pas étranger à ces promenades tardives, Naruto évoluait avec aisance et rapidité. Pour une fois, il était cependant inquiet à l'idée d'arriver en retard et trottina jusqu'au bâtiment où logeait son professeur d'un soir.

Minuit moins deux. Il piqua un sprint, certain que les derniers préfets avaient terminé leur tour de garde et regagné leurs pénates. Très doucement, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée du dortoir. Les lieux étaient déserts et silencieux. De temps à autre, un grognement se faisait entendre à travers les cloisons de bois. Naruto ricana sans bruit ; certains dormeurs devaient avoir le sommeil agité.

Arrivé devant la porte d'Uchiha, il en gratta discrètement la paroi du bout des doigts. La porte coulissa et un visage revêche apparut, baigné par la pâleur de la lune.

Naruto entra dans la pièce.

C'était une vague copie de sa propre chambre : mêmes meubles, disposition similaire, au détail près que les objets reflétaient une propreté impeccable et un ordre parfait. Sans un mot, Sasuke s'assit devant son bureau et attendit que Naruto prenne place à côté de lui. Ce dernier se massa la nuque, gêné. L'incongruité de la situation venait de le frapper en plein visage.

- Tu comptes rester debout longtemps ? chuchota Sasuke sans lui accorder un regard.

Naruto grommela, et se laissa tomber sans grâce à ses côtés. Le brun déroula une longue feuille noircie de symboles.

- J'ai préparé un plan de travail pour les deux semaines à venir, en tenant compte du temps dont nous disposons, des sujets qui devraient tomber lors des prochaines épreuves, et bien sûr de l'évaluation de ton niveau actuel de connaissances.

Le blond siffla doucement.

- Je pensais pas que tu prendrais les choses si à cœur.

- Contrairement à toi, je ne fais jamais le travail à moitié, quel qu'il soit. Et je te prierai de parler plus bas, je n'ai pas envie d'être puni à cause d'un imbécile braillard.

- Au moins la situation est claire, remarqua Naruto d'un ton acide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je t'aide par sympathie, par charité ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un vulgaire carré de tissu à tes yeux, mais pour moi il s'agit de beaucoup plus.

- Oh...

- Mettons-nous au travail, déclara-t-il, comme s'il regrettait d'en avoir trop dit.

Ils débutèrent par la révision des leçons d'histoire de maître Ebisu, le plus désagréable et le plus rébarbatif de leurs professeurs. Naruto avait toujours pensé que ses lacunes étaient dues à la personnalité du maître, mais il se rendit compte très vite que son ignorance en la matière était abyssale. Sasuke dut reprendre le cours à zéro, et se montra impatient et exaspéré face aux nombreuses erreurs de son élève. Plus d'une fois il menaça le blond de le jeter par la fenêtre mais au final, ils parvinrent à boucler le premier chapitre du programme.

Naruto se renversa en arrière et se laissa choir sur les tatamis.

- Je n'en peux plus... soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Près de lui, Sasuke rangeait livres et pinceaux avec un soin presque maniaque.

- Il est tard, murmura-t-il, et j'ai besoin de dormir. Tu ferais mieux de regagner ta chambre.

- Moui... marmonna le blond en se tournant du côté opposé, prêt s'abandonner à un sommeil réparateur.

- Hé ! Je t'interdis de t'endormir ici, protesta Sasuke en lui donnant un coup de pied.

- Aïe... toujours aussi charmant et délicat, Uchiha.

- Je me moque de ce que tu peux penser de moi.

- Tant mieux, parce que ça n'est ni joli ni poli.

- Vu la pauvreté de ton vocabulaire, je n'en doute pas.

Ils se turent un instant, puis Naruto se redressa sur un coude.

- Tout de même, Uchiha... hésita-t-il. Merci.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Hé, Sasuke.

- Quoi.

- Je le pense vraiment. Merci.

- Tu te répètes, lui fit remarquer le brun, mais sa voix avait perdu de sa rudesse.

- Tu es la première personne qui ait accepté de m'aider, dans cette école. Et vu l'effort que ça me coûte de le reconnaître, je te conseille de ne pas en rajouter dans l'ironie.

- Je vois, dit-il en hochant la tête. Je n'apprécie pas de devoir écouter toute la nuit durant tes bêtises d'âne bâté, mais au moins tu ne me traites pas comme un paria.

Naruto eut un petit sourire triste. Depuis leur entrée à Konoha Daigaku, Sasuke et lui avaient été rejetés et mis à l'écart par les autres élèves. Si Naruto jouait les rebelles et les mauvais garçons par bravade et par provocation, le caractère orgueilleux et intransigeant de Sasuke décourageait toutes les tentatives de rapprochement.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile... commença le blond.

- Je m'en accommode. Uzumaki ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que... tu n'es pas fatigué à force de passer toutes les nuits à fréquenter les filles de la maison de thé ?

- Oooh, le sujet t'intéresse ? plaisanta Naruto sur un ton délibérément pervers.

- Tout homme a des besoins, et je ne suis pas moins humain que les autres.

- Bien dit. Si tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi, la vie serait beaucoup plus amusante.

- Malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de faire la fête chaque soir.

- Réflexion typique d'un vieux barbon ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas toi qui dois avoir ce genre de problème, même si je n'ai jamais eu le bonheur de croiser ton aimable personne dans la Maison des Fleurs.

Sasuke se raidit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, ta famille fait partie de la noblesse du pays. J'imagine qu'elle ne va pas te laisser sans argent de poche...

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, dit froidement le brun. Les sorties nocturnes que tu aimes tant me sont interdites.

- Quelles tristesse... soupira Naruto avec des trémolos mélodramatiques.

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin.

- Puisque tu es si désolé pour moi, invite-moi la prochaine fois que tu rendras visite à la Maison des Fleurs.

- Ha ha, pour que tu me voles la vedette auprès de ces demoiselles ? Hors de question. Et puis de toute façon, je suis fauché comme les blés.

L'autre renifla de mépris.

- Pourtant, tu me devrais bien ça, étant donné tout le mal que je me donne pour te faire étudier.

- Si tu es tellement pressé de te faire plaisir, utilise ta main gauche.

Naruto sursauta lorsque le visage de Sasuke se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Épuisé par la concentration qu'il avait dû fournir précédemment, il ne l'avait pas vu bouger ni se rapprocher de lui. À présent, Sasuke chevauchait sa taille et se penchait vers lui, menaçant, dangereux.

- Tu mériterais que je te casse la figure, lâcha-t-il, les mâchoires contractées par la colère, et il franchit la mince distance qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

D'abord, Naruto ne réagit pas. Être embrassé par Uchiha Sasuke était un fait si inconcevable que son cerveau refusait de percevoir et analyser l'information. Ne sentant pas de résistance, le brun en profita pour approfondir et prolonger le baiser. Enfin, Naruto prit conscience de ce qui se passait. Mû par une rage teintée de frayeur, il repoussa violemment l'autre garçon. Le dos de ce dernier percuta le bord du bureau dans un choc brutal.

- Espèce de... espèce de... de... balbutia-t-il avant de se relever. Pervers ! cria-t-il, trop choqué pour puiser dans son répertoire d'insultes.

Sasuke s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

- Sors d'ici, ordonna-t-il d'une voix emplie de dégoût. Et ne t'avise pas de reparaître devant moi. Jamais !

Naruto recula, les lèvres tremblantes. Il aurait voulu l'agoniser d'injures, le frapper de ses poings pour effacer l'expression qui déformait les traits de l'adolescent. Il se força à faire quelques pas, atteignit la porte, et sortit de la chambre avant de fuir dans la tiédeur de la nuit.

oOoOo

Le soir suivant, Naruto ne se rendit pas au dortoir où résidait Sasuke. Au diable les études, au diable les examens, la déception de maître Iruka et les vains efforts de Sarutobi-sama ! Il entra dans la Maison des Fleurs comme un démon surgi des enfers, et demanda à passer la soirée avec Ino. La blonde geisha était celle avec laquelle il s'entendait le mieux. Il était sûr de pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire cet idiot d'Uchiha une fois qu'il serrerait dans ses bras l'adorable Ino.

La jeune fille remplit sa coupe de saké pour la troisième fois. Comme Naruto tardait à y tremper les lèvres, elle se blottit contre lui en faisant une moue aguicheuse.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pensif, Naruto-kun. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Hm ? Oh, pardon. Les études me causent plus de souci que d'habitude.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Naruto-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Si l'on me posait la question, je dirais que tu es amoureux, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant de son index la joue du jeune homme.

- Je t'assure que non. À propos, comment s'est terminée la soirée avec mes camarades ?

Naruto avait laissé Chôji, Shino et Kiba entre les mains expertes d'Ino et ses compagnes. Il s'était retiré plus tôt que de coutume, persuadé que ses amis vivraient une expérience inoubliable. La grimace d'Ino lui apprit que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas près de les revoir. Shino-san et Temari sont partis dans une chambre au premier étage, mais lorsque Temari est redescendue elle a refusé de raconter quoi que ce soit, ce qui n'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Tenten a manqué briser son shamisen sur la tête de Kiba-san parce qu'il abusait de sa patience. Si tu veux mon avis, elle n'est vraiment pas faite pour tavailler ici, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait grand besoin d'argent... Bref, ton ami Inuzuka a ensuite clamé à qui voulait l'entendre que son cœur appartenait à la plus pure des étoiles du pays, et blablabla. Quant à Chôji-san, il a passé tout son temps - et son argent - à dormir.

Le blond soupira. Décidément, ces trois énergumènes étaient irrécupérables.

- À ton tour, Naruto-kun, reprit Ino. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mes lèvres sont scellées. Et puis je suis curieuse de savoir en quoi tes études te causent du tracas.

- Tu me harcèleras jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu me connais trop bien, dit-elle en lui lançant une œillade.

Résigné, il lui raconta ses obligations envers maître Iruka et le doyen, puis le marché passé avec Uchiha Sasuke. Lorsqu'il aborda l'épisode du baiser et sa conclusion, sa voix faiblit et il détourna le regard.

Ino pressa ses mains contre sa poitrine, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court.

- Par les dieux... soupira-t-elle. J'ai la très nette impression que ce jeune homme ne te déteste pas autant qu'il veut le laisser croire.

- Eh bien, c'est compréhensible, dit le blond, qui cachait son malaise derrière une fausse légèreté. Je suis tellement beau et merveilleux !

- Sans aucun doute, fit Ino en souriant. Mais plaisanterie mise à part, tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu aies besoin de lui pour tes examens.

- Je sais... de toute manière, mes bagages sont prêts et je n'ai jamais été attaché à la vie dans cette école.

- Alors tu vas abandonner si facilement ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu pourrais lui présenter tes excuses, pour commencer.

- Et après ? Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser me tripoter !

- Parce que c'est un garçon ?

- Ça me semble une raison tout à fait acceptable.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu n'avais pas rechigné à passer la nuit avec Haku de la Maison de la Brume...

- C'était pas pareil ! Et puis tu as vu son joli minois ? Il n'y a pas un homme qui ne le prenne pas pour une fille.

- Naruto-kun, je sais que les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Mais avoue que ce garçon t'intrigue. C'est déjà un bon début, de mon point de vue.

Il lui opposa un silence boudeur, mais ne nia pas son intérêt pour Sasuke, même s'il ne parvenait pas à en définir la nature.

- En tout cas, je pense que tu lui dois des excuses. Tu t'es vraiment comporté comme un goujat.

- D'accord, d'accord... je le supplierai de me pardonner dès demain matin. Satisfaite ?

- Très. Tu reviendras me raconter comment votre réconciliation se sera passée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmm... Dis-moi, tu sais quelque chose sur la famille Uchiha ?

- Ah, tu vois bien qu'il t'intéresse !

- Je suis sérieux, Ino. Il m'a appris sans le vouloir qu'il était sans argent.

Ino acquiesça et lui révéla ce qu'elle savait.

Dix années auparavant, le clan Uchiha faisait partie des factions les plus influentes du pays. Le père de Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, appartenait à la police secrète du daimyô. Certains disaient même qu'il en était le leader, qu'il avait ses entrées dans le palais et qu'il pouvait influer sur la politique du pays. Une famille riche et puissante donc, qui suscitait l'admiration et la jalousie.

Tout s'était écroulé le jour où le fils aîné de Fugaku, alors jeune soldat, avait accusé son père de vouloir attenter au pouvoir du daimyô en fomentant un coup d'état. Des preuves appuyant ses dires avaient été découvertes et, après avoir été arrêté et inculpé, Fugaku avait subi le déshonneur d'une exécution publique tandis que son épouse était contrainte au suicide. Itachi, l'aîné, avait poursuivi sa carrière militaire jusqu'à devenir l'aide de camp du ministre de la guerre. Le cadet, Sasuke, avait été exilé en province chez de lointains parents avant d'être admis à Konoha Daigaku.

Ces révélations amenèrent Naruto à reconsidérer d'un œil neuf le comportement de Sasuke. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient, son isolement notamment.

oOoOo

Sasuke demeura de marbre sur le seuil de sa chambre tandis qu'un Naruto grommelant s'agenouillait devant lui. Les mains à plat sur le sol, le blond se courba et marmonna de vagues excuses.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, dit l'autre d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons.

- J'ai dit que je m'excusais, d'accord ? s'emporta Naruto. Si tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez, tant pis pour toi !

- C'est très loin de suffire, en effet. Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. Tu le fais exprès ou tu es stupide à ce point ?

L'adolescent se releva d'un bond.

- Si tu cherches la bagarre, Uchiha, tu vas la trouver !

Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Je préfère ça. Un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais devenu l'un de ces mollusques qui s'aplatissent devant le premier qui les bouscule.

- Hmph.

- Reviens ce soir, même heure que la dernière fois. Et ne sois pas en retard.

Ils abordèrent le règne de Genzaemon, quatrième daimyô du Pays du Feu, sa généalogie et sa descendance, ainsi que les nombreux bénéfices qu'il apporta à son peuple. Naruto bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Sasuke daigna se frotter les yeux, signe que la fatigue avait une emprise sur lui.

- Demain, nous réviserons les leçons de poésie. N'oublie pas d'apporter de l'encre et du papier, je ne suis pas ton fournisseur officiel de papeterie.

- Si j'y pense... grogna le blond.

Il ouvrit un œil et observa le dos de Sasuke qui s'affairait à son bureau.

- Uchiha...

- Qu'y a-t-il, encore ?

- Je voulais savoir... pourquoi... le baiser...

Les épaules du brun se raidirent.

- Je suppose que cela t'a dégoûté.

- Un peu... mais, pas autant que j'ai voulu te le faire croire, admit Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, un rictus jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Très honnêtement, je pensais que tu m'aurais roué de coups.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait, se rebiffa-t-il. C'est juste que les révisions m'avaient vidé de toute l'énergie nécessaire !

- Et maintenant, te reste-t-il encore un peu d'énergie ? demanda Sasuke en se tapotant le menton, pensif.

- Ça dépend pour quoi.

- Depuis que tu m'as bousculé si rudement, l'autre nuit, mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir.

Sous le regard médusé de Naruto, il ôta son haori et se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Je suis sûr qu'un massage soulagerait la douleur que tu m'as causé.

- C'est une blague ?

Un bref instant, les yeux noirs de Sasuke se posèrent sur lui.

- Tu exagères... dit Naruto en soupirant, néanmoins il se rapprocha du brun et s'accroupit derrière lui.

Il frotta les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et eut un moment d'hésitation. La chandelle qui brûlait sur le bureau soulignait les ombres et les plis de la chemise que portait Sasuke. Le fin tissu de lin laissait deviner le contour des muscles et le grain de peau, éveillant le trouble chez le plus jeune.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Sasuke. Avec application, il chercha les points de pression et se mit à les masser. Les muscles du jeune homme étaient rigides.

- Un vrai paquet de nerfs, murmura Naruto pour lui-même, puis il parla un peu plus fort. Pourquoi m'as-tu pardonné aussi vite ?

- Je tiens à reprendre ce que tu m'as volé.

- Je l'ai trouvé par terre ! Je ne t'ai rien volé... la prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à faire un peu plus attention à tes affaires.

Sasuke poussa un grognement tandis que les doigts de Naruto pressaient un point sensible.

- Plus bas...

- Quoi ?

- Descends plus bas... là... oui...

Naruto suivit la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, dénouant la tension qui paralysait son dos. Peu à peu l'adolescent se détendait, s'assouplissait sous la chaleur des mains qui parcouraient son corps. Malgré lui, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Le blond s'arrêta aussitôt.

- Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, dit-il lentement.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se leva et quitta la chambre après avoir refermé la porte sans bruit. Derrière lui, Sasuke inspira profondément, et posa sa joue contre le bois verni de son bureau.

Haut dans le ciel, la lune avançait parmi les étoiles. D'ici quelques jours, elle se ferait gibbeuse.

oOoOo

Les soirs qui suivirent, les deux garçons révisèrent studieusement, gardant entre eux une chaste distance. Et si par hasard leurs doigts venaient à s'effleurer en voulant prendre le même livre, ils retiraient leurs mains comme sous l'effet d'une brûlure. Naruto n'évoqua plus le baiser du tout premier soir, et Sasuke ne lui demanda rien de plus qu'un minimum de concentration sur les leçons qu'il tentait de lui expliquer.

Dans la journée, tout se passait comme s'ils ignoraient la présence l'un de l'autre. Mis à part Shino, Kiba et Chôji qui étaient dans la confidence, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence de leurs séances de travail nocturnes. Naruto reprenait son rôle d'amuseur public et de provocateur, alors que le brun s'enfermait dans un silence maussade qui impressionnait ses camarades de classe et irritait ses maîtres et ses senpais.

De temps à autre, Naruto glissait vers lui des regards empreints de trouble et de curiosité. Sasuke n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour aucun être humain de son âge, et voilà qu'il se mettait à l'embrasser, contre toute logique ! Voulait-il l'humilier ? Se moquer de lui ?

Allongé dans l'herbe brunie par la chaleur de l'été, Naruto fixa le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au-dessus de Konoha Daigaku. Peut-être Sasuke avait-il obéi à ses désirs les plus primaires, l'irrépressible besoin de contact humain, de sentir près de lui la présence d'une autre personne...

Ou alors...

Était-il possible qu'Ino fût dans le vrai ?

- Impossible ! décida-t-il en se levant.

Il traversa le jardin d'un pas bondissant et se dirigea vers l'aire réservée aux entraînements physiques. Il n'oubliait pas que les examens comportaient une épreuve de tir à l'arc. Bien que ce fût l'un des domaines dans lesquels il avait confiance en ses talents, un peu d'exercice ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Il stoppa net à l'entrée du terrain.

Apparemment, Sasuke avait eu la même idée que lui, avec un temps d'avance puisqu'il occupait la place que Naruto convoitait. Vêtu d'habits moins encombrants que son uniforme scolaire, il avait ceint son front d'un bandeau afin de ne pas être gêné par ses mèches un peu trop longues. Des protections de cuir étaient lacées sur ses avant-bras, et il portait de solides bottes qui couvraient ses chevilles.

Pieds écartés, Sasuke vérifia son équilibre avant d'engager la flèche dans son encoche. Sa respiration se fit lente et régulière comme il élevait l'arc au-dessus de sa tête et tendait progressivement la corde. Fasciné, Naruto regarda l'arme s'abaisser petit à petit, à mesure que Sasuke bandait l'arc et ajustait son tir.

Alors que la tension était à son comble, la corde libéra la flèche en chantant. La pointe alla se ficher au centre de la cible.

Sasuke se détendit, et Naruto prit conscience qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout le temps qu'avait duré le tir. Il expira doucement et secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Il allait reprendre sa route lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un battre des mains.

- Félicitations, dit une voix traînante.

Surpris, Naruto se cacha derrière l'un des piliers de bois qui soutenaient l'auvent du dojo. Le ton était familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à y associer un nom. Puis une silhouette qui semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules apparut aux côtés de Sasuke. Nara Shikamaru. Bien qu'il fût de leur âge, il faisait partie de leurs senpais, son intelligence remarquable lui ayant permis de passer dans le niveau supérieur... ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de considérer les leçons d'un ennui mortel et toute activité en général une perte de temps.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'exercer au lieu de bayer aux corneilles, senpai ? dit Sasuke en prenant une nouvelle flèche.

Shikamaru lui répondit par un bâillement qu'il ne daigna pas couvrir de sa main.

- Le seul fait de te regarder m'épuise, alors tirer moi-même...

Ils se turent un moment, le temps pour Sasuke d'envoyer sa deuxième flèche, qui alla rejoindre la première avec la même précision.

Naruto pesta en son for intérieur. Il avait toujours pris Uchiha pour l'asocial de service. Pourquoi acceptait-il la présence de Nara à côté de lui ? Pire, pourquoi diable lui adressait-il la parole ? Sasuke était comme lui, il se fichait bien du respect envers leurs aînés, fussent-ils senpais, maîtres, doyens ou daimyôs !

Un sentiment de jalousie étreignit son cœur.

- Au fait, à quoi joues-tu avec Uzumaki ? demanda soudain Shikamaru.

Les voilà qui parlaient de lui, à présent !

- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, répliqua le brun, absorbé dans la contemplation de son arc.

- Je te parle de vos petits rendez-vous nocturnes.

Sasuke sursauta légèrement. Toujours caché, Naruto étouffa un juron.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? fit le brun d'un ton méfiant.

- Disons que j'ai mes sources, dit l'autre en nouant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Ça et puis le fait qu'Uzumaki galope à travers le campus au beau milieu de la nuit pour rejoindre ta chambre.

- L'imbécile, je lui avais dit d'être discret...

- Autant dire à un renard de ne pas filouter. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous complotez, tous les deux.

- En quoi cela est-il ton affaire, Nara-senpai ?

- Eh bien, disons que votre comportement est suffisamment louche pour éveiller les suspicions. Vous couchez ensemble ?

Naruto manqua s'étrangler d'indignation, et même Sasuke perdit contenance. Vif comme l'éclair, il lâcha son arc et attrapa Shikamaru par le devant de sa veste. Ce dernier ne parut pas impressionné. Paré de son flegme devenu légendaire sur le campus, il desserra la prise du brun, le repoussa calmement puis rectifia son haori.

- La violence n'a jamais résolu aucun problème, Uchiha.

- Peut-être pas, mais ça soulage.

- Bah, tu crois que j'aurais gentiment attendu que tu me casses la figure ?. Bon, avec tout ça, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Je l'aide à réviser, maugréa Sasuke entre ses dents.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Réviser ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

- S'il ne passe pas les prochains examens, il sera renvoyé.

- Hmm... Et dans ta grande générosité, tu es venu à son secours.

Le brun ferma les yeux.

- Il n'est pas comme les autres, avoua-t-il, si bas que Naruto dut tendre l'oreille pour décrypter les mots qu'il prononçait.

- C'est sûr, il est unique, nota Shikamaru.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire... à ses yeux, je suis seulement Sasuke, pas le fils du traître qui a tenté de renverser le daimyô. Tous me regardent comme si j'étais moi aussi un traître, les élèves, les professeurs. Même toi, senpai, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

- Je me demande juste ce qui se trame dans ta tête, Uchiha.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

- Alors pose-toi la question, et vite. Avant que la situation ne t'échappe, Uchiha.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard, soupira-t-il.

Shikamaru s'étira, jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre la salle d'étude. Il abandonna un Sasuke perdu dans ses pensées.

Naruto s'éloigna lui aussi de l'aire d'entraînement, non sans avoir longuement observé la silhouette immobile d'Uchiha. Il prit conscience qu'il partageait les mêmes incertitudes que l'adolescent.

oOoOo

En temps normal, lorsque Naruto se sentait en colère, exaspéré ou indécis, un bon repas à l'Ichiraku ou la compagnie des charmantes demoiselles de la Maison des Fleurs amélioraient son humeur et lui faisaient oublier tous ses soucis, des plus insignifiants aux plus graves.

Le crépuscule baignait l'école de lueurs rougeoyantes. Le blond se tenait devant le portail qui en signalait l'entrée ; de l'autre côté lui parvenaient les bruits joyeux des rues commerçantes. Il n'avait pas faim, et ne se sentait pas assez motivation pour traverser la ville jusqu'au quartier des plaisirs.

En réalité, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'un arc que l'on tendait, au bruit de la flèche qui fendait les airs, et l'expression triste et pensive peinte sur le visage d'Uchiha Sasuke.

Ayant pris sa décision, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

La porte de Sasuke s'ouvrit à demi, et un œil noir fusilla sur place le jeune blond.

- J'avais dit minuit. Tu ne sais plus lire l'heure ?

- Il ne reste plus que trois jours et nous avons encore du pain sur la planche, grommela Naruto. Si tu permets...

Il acheva d'ouvrir la porte, écarta Sasuke de son chemin et s'assit devant le bureau. Bras croisés, il défia son camarade de le jeter hors de la chambre. Les épaules de Sasuke s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement.

- J'ai hâte que cette comédie soit terminée...

Naruto pinça les lèvres, luttant contre l'envie de lui lancer une remarque acerbe.

Ils avaient gardé les leçons de calligraphie pour les toutes dernières révisions. Sasuke prit place à côté de Naruto et lui fit prendre une feuille de papier et un pinceau. Le blond en imbiba les poils d'encre noire, et commença à tracer un premier signe.

- C'est ça que tu appelles un kanji ? Recommence.

Naruto se retint de lui balancer l'encrier à la figure et se remit à dessiner.

- Même un enfant de cinq ans ferait mieux que toi. Encore.

Il serra les dents et recommença.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué... dit Sasuke.

- Alors dans ce cas, fais-le toi-même ! s'écria Naruto, à bout de patience.

L'autre leva les yeux vers lui. Un début de sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me donnes une idée.

Il se redressa et rampa vers Naruto. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ne bouge pas.

Sasuke se plaça exactement derrière le blond. Ses jambes repliées enserraient les flancs de son cadet, et son torse reposait contre son dos. De ses bras il enlaça le corps de Naruto et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

Naruto était paralysé.

- Détends-toi, idiot, dit le brun, et un souffle chaud vint chatouiller son oreille. Je ne veux pas t'étrangler, je veux juste te montrer comment tenir correctement le pinceau.

Avec aisance et fermeté, Sasuke guida la main de Naruto et plongea le pinceau dans l'encrier. Il se mit à tracer un signe, puis un second, et encore un autre...

Les muscles tétanisés, Naruto se laissait faire. Il ne voyait plus les kanjis qui peu à peu remplissaient la feuille blanche en colonnes régulières. La respiration de Sasuke caressait le creux de son cou, et il pouvait presque sentir les battements de son cœur contre son dos.

Il serra les paupières.

Ni Temari ni Ino, pas même Haku ne lui avaient fait ressentir un tel trouble. C'était un mélange de curiosité, de désir violent, de chaleur et de frisson.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'écrire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- Tsuki no hikari. Clair de lune, répondit Sasuke, et ses lèvres effleurèrent la nuque offerte devant lui.

Naruto trembla violemment.

Sasuke ôta le pinceau de ses doigts crispés. Très doucement, il le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se retourner. Les deux adolescents se firent face.

- Est-ce que tu as peur ? murmura Sasuke.

Naruto secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tu n'as peur de rien, n'est-ce pas ? continua l'autre en souriant. De rien ni de personne, encore moins de ce qui se dit de toi.

- Je me moque de ce que les autres peuvent raconter sur moi, acquiesça-t-il enfin. Ou sur toi.

- Alors tu connais l'histoire de ma famille.

- Je te l'ai dit, je m'en moque.

Bravant ses dernières hésitations, Naruto franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Il entoura de ses bras la taille de Sasuke et l'attira tout contre lui. Il inclina la tête, reposa sa joue contre la sienne.

- Je veux être ton ami, dit-il d'un ton sincère.

D'un geste incertain, les mains de Sasuke serrèrent ses avant-bras.

- Je veux être un peu plus que cela.

Naruto ferma les yeux.

- Peut-être... je veux bien... être plus que ton ami.

Et ce fut comme s'il rendait les armes après une lutte acharnée. Il se redressa, pencha légèrement la tête. Lèvres entrouvertes, il embrassa le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

oOoOo

L'aube s'était levée. Au-dessus des toits pointus de l'école, la pleine lune s'arrondissait paresseusement entre les filaments nacrés des nuages, nullement empressée de laisser la place à l'astre solaire.

Les étudiants avaient sacrifié une partie de leur sommeil et s'étaient levés de bonne heure. Les uns s'adonnaient à de fébriles révisions de dernière minute, anxieux à l'idée d'oublier même leur nom lorsqu'ils seraient devant leur feuille de copie. Les autres, plus confiants en leurs capacités ou plus insouciants, profitaient de leur toilette pour s'asperger en riant de grandes gerbes d'eau qui inondaient le sol.

Bientôt, le son des tambours emplit l'air de ses vibrations, s'insinua dans les jardins, les couloirs et jusqu'aux étages des dortoirs. Les conversations joyeuses s'éteignirent, et certains élèves posèrent la main sur leur cœur pour tenter d'en calmer les battements accélérés.

Le visage plus grave que de coutume, Naruto prit le chemin de la salle de classe. Il laissa plusieurs de ses camarades le dépasser, inquiets à la perspective d'être en retard même bien que leur place fût déjà réservée. Il arriva en vue de la salle ; sur le seuil se tenait maître Yamato, chargé de surveiller la première épreuve. Une présence se fit sentir à sa droite. D'un discret coup d'œil, il aperçut la chevelure sombre de Sasuke.

Les deux garçons parcoururent les derniers mètres côte à côte. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, et l'on aurait pu croire que chacun ignorait volontairement l'existence de l'autre. Mais alors qu'ils passaient devant le maître en le saluant, la main de Sasuke frôla celle de Naruto. Un contact furtif, une caresse volée, mais qui suffit au blond pour se sentir rassuré.

Les examens débutèrent par l'épreuve de poésie. Maître Gai, chargé de dispenser les leçons dans cette matière, avait eu à cœur de leur faire expérimenter toute la richesse et la beauté du patrimoine littéraire de leur nation. Plus souvent debout sur son bureau que sagement assis derrière, il avait déclamé de sa voix puissante et enthousiaste les œuvres de ses auteurs favoris.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers le sujet que Yamato-sensei venait d'afficher. Il s'agissait d'une composition à partir du poème l'Ode à la Lune, de Dame Himawari. Un petit sourire confiant étira ses lèvres. Le texte faisait partie de ceux que Sasuke lui avait fait réciter maintes et maintes fois.

Le soleil de midi signala la fin de l'épreuve et le début de la pause repas. Les cuisiniers avaient préparé des en-cas légers que les étudiants emportaient à l'extérieur ou dans les salles d'étude. Ils pouvaient ainsi poursuivre leurs révisions tout en dégustant le déjeuner.

Chôji souleva le couvercle de son bento et contempla piteusement la nourriture qu'il contenait.

- Comment suis-je sensé tenir jusqu'à ce soir avec un repas aussi frugal ? sanglota-t-il.

- Comment peux-tu penser à manger alors que nous sommes en pleins examens ? répliqua Kiba. Mon estomac est tellement noué que je ne peux rien avaler.

Chôji lui adressa un regard suppliant et affamé. Dégoûté, le jeune Inuzuka lui tendit son repas, que son ami accepta avec une gratitude non feinte. Naruto avait pris place à côté d'eux, sous l'un des arbres du parc. Tout comme Kiba, il ne se sentait pas en appétit, mais c'était moins à cause du devoir d'histoire de l'après-midi que de la silhouette solitaire d'Uchiha Sasuke, qui s'était replié au coin du jardin de sable et de pierre, et que Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, fit remarquer Shino.

Embarrassé, Naruto se saisit d'un gâteau de riz et mordit dedans.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il, la bouche pleine.

- Je suppose que tes révisions avec Uchiha n'ont pas dû être de tout repos. Je me demande quel genre de professeur il a été avec toi...

- Le genre sadique ! s'exclama Kiba. J'imagine très bien la scène : ce pauvre Naruto obligé d'étudier des leçons barbantes sous la menace de notre génie de service !

- Il ne t'a pas frappé, au moins ? s'enquit Chôji avec inquiétude.

- Mais non... et puis tu crois que je l'aurais laissé faire ? dit le blond, agacé.

- Il n'empêche, intervint Shino. Je me sens un peu coupable de t'avoir abandonné à ses soins. J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider à rattraper ton retard...

- Ça va. Tu n'as rien à regretter.

- En tout cas, tu n'auras plus à supporter ses leçons ni sa présence une fois que les épreuves seront terminées ! nota Kiba en s'esclaffant.

Les deux autres l'accompagnèrent, et Naruto se força à les imiter. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Sasuke retourner à sa solitude et à son isolement. Mais cela, il ne pouvait l'avouer à aucun de ses camarades.

oOoOo

Le lendemain se déroula l'examen de calligraphie, et celui d'après fut organisée l'épreuve de tir à l'arc. Trois jours d'efforts et d'intense concentration, qui plongèrent les étudiants de Konoha Daigaku dans un état d'immense fatigue.

Naruto éprouvait un grand soulagement et en même temps une sourde appréhension alors que les professeurs dévoilaient les résultats de leurs élèves. Il ne se présenta pas tout de suite devant les tableaux d'affichage, préférant reculer le moment fatidique où son sort au sein de l'école serait scellé.

Le soir tombait lorsqu'enfin il se dirigea vers le bâtiment administratif. Les lieux étaient déserts et silencieux. Une fois n'était pas coutume, le doyen avait libéré les étudiants de leur couvre-feu et leur avait permis de fêter dignement leur succès en ville, dans les nombreux restaurants et lieux d'amusement. Quant aux malheureux qui avaient échoué, ils étaient bien trop abattus pour sortir de leur chambre et faire face à leurs camarades plus talentueux et plus chanceux.

Un homme était assis au pied des marches, adossé à l'un des piliers qui soutenaient le toit. Son visage était dissimulé dans l'obscurité, mais Naruto reconnut la forme caractéristique de sa queue de cheval.

- Iruka-sensei, salua-t-il en s'inclinant solennellement.

- Uzumaki, répondit le professeur sur le même ton.

- Alors... est-ce que je dois récupérer mes affaires et partir définitivement de l'école ?

- Tu ne veux pas regarder par toi-même ? répliqua Iruka, et dans sa voix dansait un sourire.

Naruto avala péniblement sa salive. D'un pas mal assuré, il gravit les marches et s'avança vers les panneaux qui portaient devant le nom de chaque candidat le résultat de leur labeur. Dans la pénombre, il chercha les signes qui formaient son nom.

Il le repéra enfin, et déchiffra la mention qui y était accolée.

Iruka posa une main sur son épaule.

- Félicitations, dit-il.

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira d'un sourire hésitant.

- Vous n'y croyiez pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas sensei ?

- J'avoue qu'un instant, j'ai eu quelques doutes, admit le maître en riant. Et puis je me suis rappelé que tu n'étais pas du genre à refuser un défi.

- Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, reprocha-t-il.

Il rechignait à avouer la joie qu'il éprouvait d'avoir réussi les examens.. Après tout, il lui fallait continuer à entetenir sa réputation de voyou. Maître Iruka le gratifia de petites tapes dans le dos.

- Allons, va retrouver tes camarades à l'Ichiraku. Tu as largement mérité la fête qui t'attend.

- Hmm...

- L'idée n'a pas l'air de t'emballer, je me trompe ?

- Eh bien, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de réussir. Je dois être encore sous le choc, plaisanta le blond.

- Tu avais peut-être prévu autre chose ? fit Iruka d'un air entendu.

- Peut-être, dit Naruto, et il s'échappa en souriant.

oOoOo

Lorsque Sasuke daigna lui ouvrir sa porte, Naruto se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Ma parole, tu révises encore ! s'exclama-t-il en avisant un livre ouvert et posé sur le bureau.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il laissa échapper un grognement de mauvais augure quand l'autre garçon passa sous son bras pour se faufiler à l'intérieur.

- Je lisais, rectifia-t-il. Et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité à entrer.

Naruto fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. D'un pas sautillant, il fit le tour de la chambre comme si c'était sa première visite. Il nota la propreté de l'endroit, la literie soigneusement rangée dans un coin, quelques rouleaux posés contre le bureau, l'uniforme impeccablement plié sur le coffre.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

- J'ai réussi ! lança-t-il à son adresse.

- Je sais. J'ai vu ton nom sur les tableaux.

- Tu ne me félicites pas ? le taquina-t-il.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que le brun le prenne par le col de son haori et le jette dehors. À sa surprise, Sasuke fit une moue ironique.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être félicité. J'ai dû supporter ta bêtise et ton ignorance pendant près de deux semaines.

- Aaah, moi qui croyais que cette expérience éveillerait ta vocation pour l'enseignement !

- Elle l'a plutôt éteinte à jamais, répliqua Sasuke. Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Eh bien...

- Maintenant que les examens sont passés, tu n'es plus obligé de venir ici, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Naruto plongea la main dans sa poche, tira un peu la langue, et sortit le carré de tissu qui portait l'éventail de la famille Uchiha. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent, lui prit le poignet et déposa l'étoffe au creux de sa main.

- Un marché est un marché, expliqua-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à reculer, mais Sasuke le retint à son tour.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il voulut ajouter autre chose mais parut ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre.

Naruto poussa un petit soupir exaspéré.

- Si tu comptes m'embrasser...

- Quoi, tu vas me mettre ton poing dans la figure ? rétorqua le brun.

- Si tu ne te décides pas maintenant, rectifia Naruto, je pars directement à la Maison des Fleurs retrouver Ino-chan.

- Ino-chan... répéta-t-il, comme si le nom lui brûlait la langue.

- Une merveilleuse geisha blonde qui connaît mille façons de faire passer une bonne soirée à ses clients !

Sasuke pinça les lèvres, sachant fort bien que Naruto s'ingéniait à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il saisit l'adolescent par les épaules avec une rudesse teintée de maladresse. Il lui intimait par ce geste de ne pas bouger, de le laisser faire, et surtout de ne pas l'abandonner pour aller retrouver sa courtisane.

Il se pencha lentement, fixa la gorge de Naruto qui déglutissait avec peine. Sa tête s'inclina sur le côté, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses yeux se fermèrent...

C'était leur troisième baiser, pourtant il n'avait plus rien à voir avec les précédents. Le premier avait été volé, pris de force dans un instant de colère. Le second avait été offert librement, mais il était demeuré chaste, presque amical, une promesse faite pour tous les autres à venir.

Quant à celui-ci... Sasuke serra les paupières. Son pouls s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Naruto enlacer sa taille. Ses mains se nouèrent derrière la nuque du garçon, et chacun incita l'autre à rapprocher leurs deux corps.

Collés l'un à l'autre, ils brisèrent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et échanger un regard. L'obscurité se faisait plus profonde à mesure que la nuit s'installait, mais Naruto pouvait voir les lèvres rougies et brillantes de salive de son camarade.

- Tu es sûr... dit Uchiha, soudain hésitant.

- Hmm ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas de le faire avec un garçon ?

- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, avoua Naruto.

- Peut-être que tu devrais. Avant que l'on aille plus loin.

- Je veux dire, je ne suis pas du genre à me poser des questions.

La véhémence de sa remarque arracha à Sasuke un sourire ironique.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, songea-t-il à voix haute, mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

- Écoute, c'est bien beau de papoter, mais on peut le faire à tout autre moment de la journée, dit Naruto en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Son visage revêtit une expression carnassière et il bondit sur le brun à la manière d'un renard sur sa proie. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, Sasuke se retrouva allongé sur les tatamis avec un Naruto à califourchon sur sa taille.

- J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir, et beaucoup plus intéressants qu'une conversation courtoise et raffinée avec un camarade de classe.

Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans les yeux bleus de Naruto. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du col du haori que portait Sasuke, atteignirent la ceinture. Il la dénoua avec des gestes vifs et précis.

Dans la petite pièce baignée par l'obscurité, on n'entendit plus que le froissement des étoffes et le souffle de plus en plus court de deux respirations. Naruto se pencha vers le brun, couvrit sa bouche de la sienne, et cela n'avait plus rien d'un frôlement pudique, c'était une demande, une exigence... Sasuke lui laissa prendre les rênes, amusé par la curiosité affamée qu'il lisait sur ses traits.

Et puis, à mesure que les caresses se faisaient plus insistantes et que ses vêtements glissaient sur ses épaules et dévoilaient son torse, il oublia tout simplement de penser.

Incapables de se maîtriser plus longtemps, ils commencèrent à bouger, d'abord de façon saccadée, chaotique, sous l'emprise d'un désir primal. Les mains de Sasuke agrippèrent les hanches de son nouvel amant, l'immobilisèrent une brève seconde, et se mirent à le guider. Naruto sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair alors que le désir envahissait tout son être, et qu'une chaleur insupportable coulait le long de ses veines, embrumait son esprit...

Un cri rauque, un sanglot de libération.

Il s'effondra contre Sasuke, hors d'haleine. Les yeux clos, il respira l'odeur de sa peau, juste au creux de son cou, à la naissance de ses cheveux. Ses lèvres s'y attardèrent un instant, un baiser léger, épuisé. Il se força à rouler sur le côté.

Sasuke fixait le plafond traversé par les ombres et les rayons de lune.

- C'était...

Intéressant ? Anormal ? Dégoûtant ?

Naruto attendit la suite avec appréhension.

- C'était intense, dit enfin Sasuke.

Le blond sourit.

- C'était passionné, renchérit-il d'une voix enrouée. Mais c'était aussi un peu n'importe quoi.

- Je suppose qu'il faudra nous entraîner plus souvent.

Il acquiesça d'un rire fatigué. Une douce torpeur s'était emparée de lui. Malgré son hakama souillé et la sueur qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau d'une manière désagréable, il était prêt à s'endormir, là, tout de suite. Sasuke le bouscula d'un coup de coude. Naruto grogna.

- Laisse-moi dormir ici, supplia-t-il. Juste cette fois...

- Tu as ta propre chambre, Uzumaki ! protesta Sasuke.

- Hmhmhmhm...

Le jeune Uchiha soupira de lassitude. Il se tourna vers son compagnon, secoua son épaule.

- Naruto... appela-t-il.

Un souffle profond et régulier envahit la chambre.

- Idiot, murmura-t-il affectueusement.

Il se rapprocha du blond endormi, marqua une pause pour observer son profil juvénile et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Hésitant, il posa la tête contre l'épaule de Naruto, et de son bras enlaça sa taille mince.

Alors que le sommeil s'emparait de lui, il songea brièvement à tous les changements que cette soirée allait apporter dans sa vie, se demanda s'il pourrait y faire face, s'il n'était pas plus prudent d'écouter la froide raison et de mettre un terme à cette relation avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé...

Une petite voix moqueuse lui fit remarquer qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Il se moqua de lui-même et de ses stupides hésitations, resserra son étreinte et s'endormit à son tour.

**~Fin~**

* * *

... ou peut-être pas ! Cet univers m'a énormément inspirée et j'ai des tas d'idées pour d'éventuels futurs oneshots avec des personnages que je n'ai pas pu caser ici (notamment Itachi, Sakura et Neji.)

J'espère que cette fic vous aura fait passer un bon moment ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit commentaire pour me faire partager vos impressions.


End file.
